How soifon and Yoruichi became sisters
by Milica-tanja
Summary: Yoruichi, princess of the shihouin clan decides that her bodyguard can't be her bodyguard and demands her father adopts soifon...
1. Chapter 1

Long ago in old Japan lived the noble Shihouin family famous for their international sport business and martial arts training schools that specialized in ninja martial arts.

The young heiress was a fifteen years old girl named Yoruichi.

One day around Christmas, Lord Shihouin called for his daughter to come to his home office. Yoruichi obeyed at once. She may be rebellious towards her home tutors and her uptight status prick mother but she adored her father.

"Yes daddy?" She questioned as she stormed into the room.

Her father smiled as he drank in her lovely appearance. Her short pixie style purple hair, her golden eyes and chocolate colored skin. She was becoming more beautiful each day.

His heart burst with love and pride. She was feisty, a tomboy, very intelligent and had a heart made of gold. She reminded him very much of his mother.

"Come here, princess" he smiled and pulled her on his lap.

Yoruichi snuggled into his chest and held his hand. "What is it daddy?"

"Well…you know your old man is sick right? I don't have much longer to live."

"Daddy! Please do not talk that way!" Yoruichi cried! "You will have a long life! You are a good person! You always help others!"

Her dad ran his fingers through her pixie hair and kissed her on top of her head. "I've been working too hard to the point where it's either continue working and die or stop forever and have a chance on recovering."

"Kisuke can take it over, daddy! He is already 18! You always say he has good business instincts right?"

"Kisuke dreams of being a scientist," Lord Shihouin sighed.

"I am sure when he hears of this he will take over the company until I am ready!"

Her father smiled loving. "We'll talk it over after dinner."

"Okay daddy," Yoruichi sighed and kissed his cheek. "Just take it easy please?"

"I will, princess. What I called u for here also is that your mother hired a bodyguard for you disguised as a maid."

The girl rolled her eyes. "I don't need one. I can fight myself and Tessai follows me everywhere I go."

"Kitten, I agreed on it because the girl is homeless and learned to fight to defend herself and to survive."

"Fine, bring her in then." Yoruichi grumbled.

Her dad made a few calls and half an hour later a small girl with grey eyes and shoulder length black hair walked in.

"Papa! She has to protect me? Look at her! She is just a child!"

"Shihouin-sama, I am very capable," the child defended herself. "I fight since my sixth already!"

"How old are you now?" Yoruichi questioned

"Nearly nine and my name is soifon"

"Can you please take a seat?" The young heiress half asked half ordered

The child obeyed.

"Father, I demand that she will get the same education I got when I was her age and then I want her as vice president when I take over the company."

Her father looked thoughtful at her and then smiled warmly at both girls. "Welcome to the family, soifon."

Yoruichi hugged her father tightly before dashing out of the room dragging soifon with her.

On her way to her room she yelled orders to her maids to turn the empty room next to hers into a bed room for soifon.

"Shihouin-sama, I can't…"

"Yes you can and you will" Yoruichi laughed and hugged her. "You are my imouto now and I expect that you call me Yoruichi."

"Ano…I can't…you are…"

Yoruichi looked desperate at her. "How hard is it to say my name?"

"Yoruichi-sama then? You are older than me…"

"Fine!" The older girl took a towel out of her wardrobe and a kimono. "Here, the shower is behind the door right there. A maid will come soon to put the bath water on a pleasant temperature. "

"Thank you, Yoruichi-sama" the child bowed.

"It's nothing," the heiress waved away the gratitude.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later the entire Shihouin family gathered in the dining room.

Soifon got rather uncomfortable by the intimidating wealth displayed in the room.

The lady of the house, Lady Shihouin, tall and bony with jet black hair that was pulled back into a stern bun and pinned to her head with hairpins, gasped in horror and disgust at the sight of Soifon.

She had to swallow her venom though since they had guests, Ukitake-san and his fiancée Unohana-san. Lord Ukitake is a friend of Lord Shihouin since their high school years.

Unohana-san recently became a doctor's assistant at the local hospital.

Yoruichi was very fond of them and looked up to them as well.

Retsu-san and Ukitake-sama! She smiled brightly as she discovered them.

Hello dear, Retsu smiled gently as she embraced the teenager.

Yoruichi-san, Jyuushirou smiled warmly. It's a pleasure meeting you again but don't you think it's time u said jyuushirou-san to me?

Sure, the girl grinned impishly and hugged him before dashing to her father who entered the room with Kisuke and Tessai.

Lady Shihouin her mood darkened even more at the sight of the two orphan boys her husband took in and treated them as his own sons

The lord greeted the guests hearty and kissed Yoruichi and Soifon's heads loving.

Jyuu-san and Retsu-san, meet my new daughter Soifon Shihouin.

The small girl bowed formally for them.

We should eat now, Lady Shihouin hissed. It's 7 pm and we don't eat earlier or later.

Kisuke pulled back Soifon's chair for her and gave her a hearty smile. Welcome to the family, soifon-chan.

The darkhaired girl gave him a little nod.

Yoruichi flashed him a loving smile, glad that he stood on her side.

He kissed her cheek quickly as he pulled her chair for her. "Eat princess; it's been quite a day for all of us."


End file.
